Foreign Policies and Romantic Liaisons
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Beca hates her American Politics class. Luckily Chloe has an interesting way of helping her study for it. Beca/Chloe


"Why did I take a class in American Politics?" Beca huffed, throwing down her pen and slamming shut her text book, pulling her laptop towards her, fully intending on wiping her mind clear of anything Harry Truman or Lyndon Johnson related.

She was just about to plug in her headphones and drown out all sound when she heard a soft knock on her the door of her dorm. The DJ wasn't really interested in who was there, but to avoid glares from Kimmy Jin rose slowly, making her way over and opening the door to reveal Chloe on the other end..

"Thank god, I thought you weren't here." Chloe breathed out in relief when she saw her fellow Bella. "I really didn't fancy having to spend the evening with Kimmy Jin." She added with an almost frightened look, waving awkwardly to Beca's roommate over the shorter girls shoulder, of course getting no response what so ever.

Really Beca's first reaction to this whole situation of Chloe standing in her doorway should have been to question what was going on, but something about the way Chloe was looking at her, made her simply go along with it, smiling up at the girl in front of her.

"Well my roommate is actually leaving for the evening, so wanna come in?" She offered, Chloe nodding along happily before letting Beca lead her over to her bed, where they both perched awkwardly until Kimmy Jin left.

"You look stressed." Chloe pointed out once they were alone, wasting no time in crawling directly behind Beca, lifting her hands to the younger girls shoulders and beginning to knead out her muscles slowly and sensually.

Beca should be used to this by now, with it just having become a thing for Chloe to give her small massages after a gruelling Bella's practice. It was something about the isolation and the way Chloe's hands were upon her so suddenly though that made her body tense for just a second before she sunk into the other girls fingers letting them work their magic as Chloe pushed down the straps on Beca's top to just under her shoulders to gain better access, working from her shoulder blades right up to her neck.

"Uh yea, American Politics… Truman and his damn Foreign Policy." Beca sighed out, being far too relaxed to care, letting her body slip ever so subtly into Chloe's embrace.

"I took that class as well you know." Chloe whispered after a moment, her breath licking around the shell of Beca's ear causing a shiver to run down the smaller girl's spine, though something inside her stopped her form moving away. "I wasn't a big fan either, though an ex did show me a fool proof way of studying." She added, slowly moving her hands away from Beca's shoulders, taking her time as she slid them gradually down to her hips where she held her grip, her chin now resting where her hands had been, her warm breath moistening Beca's cheek.

"I'm all ears." Beca mumbled, her eyes having slipped shut and her hands having subconsciously moved to cover the ones placed on her hips.

"This is more of a practical exercise." Chloe retorted sweetly, the echo of her promising words still ringing in Beca's ears when the red head shot out from behind Beca, causing her to fall back into the bed, though not before two strong, toned legs wrapped themselves around her waist, Chloe's clear blue eyes eying her from above, clouded over with a look of lust Beca was sure she'd never seen before. "You answer a question correctly and you get a reward… for example." She informed her calmly, a husky edge to her voice as she drew her fingers up and undid her blouse the whole way, letting the garment slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. "Now, we'll start off simple, what was Truman's Docterine?"

"He… it opposed spread of uh, of communism." Beca wheezed, feeling her throat go dry as the light of her lamp emphasized the curve of Chloes ample chest and toned stomach.

"One point to Miss Mitchell." Chloe purred, placing a hand either side of Beca's head and leaning down until their faces were inches apart, Chloe's near naked chest rubbing softly against the material of Beca's t-shirt.

"I want my top gone." Beca said in a rush, wanting to know the feeling of skin on skin more than anything she'd ever possibly desired before.

"Your wish is my command." Chloe whispered, keeping her face as close to Beca's as was possible, while tugging her top off over her head, leaving them both almost fully exposed. "Bonus point just for fun." She added with a devilish smirk, her face suddenly being gone again as she stretched up, flexing her toned muscles as she reached round and unhooked her bra, letting the lacy garment fall to the ground beside her top.

Beca didn't wait for another question, or prompt from Chloe, extending herself to a sitting position with Chloe still in her lap and grabbing the other girl roughly by the back of the head, crashing their lips together and letting out a low groan of desire as their lips immediately moved as one, her other hand instantly going to cup her lovers firm breast, sliding her thumb across the nipple and causing the red head to moan throatily into Beca's mouth. Chloe made fast work of Beca's bra and jeans, Beca doing the same with Chloe's trousers until both women were clad only in their underwear.

It was then Chloe who was first to take control, pushing Beca onto her back and coming down on top of her one hand caressing the smaller girls breast as the other set a fiery trail along her down through the valley of her breasts and over her flat stomach, stopping at the waistband of her boy shorts and flirting with the material for a moment, earning herself a grunt of frustration from Beca before she swept them off in one swift movement, letting her hand trail down further as she began to rub slow circles, picking up the pace as Beca pleaded for more, finally letting her digits slide in and out rhythmically.

"Oh- fuck." Beca hissed through gritted teeth, pulling Chloe's head up from where she'd been attached to the side of Beca's neck and kissing her hard. "Please." She pleaded weakly when she pulled away, feeling a rush starting to rise in her, getting stronger by the minute.

Chloe needed no more telling, her head immediately dipping down to the warmth between Beca's legs, and Beca instantly feeling the new sensation of Chloe's tongue licking and biting where her fingers had once rubbed, the digits still pushing in and out of Beca, keeping a faster rhythm now as Beca's own body responded. It wasn't long after that, the orgasm rushing through Beca like a tidal wave being like nothing she'd ever felt before, taking her a few minutes to come down from her high.

It was then Chloe's head re-appeared, the red head kissing Beca slowly on the lips, allowing Beca to taste herself, something that instantly turned the DJ on, allowing her post sex fatigue to evaporate as she sprang into action.

"Your turn." She hummed, flipping the pair over so she was on top and starting by kissing a trail from Chloe's ear, right down to her collarbone, taking her time and making sure to get every crevice as her other hand inched towards her lace underwear, tugging it down roughly. "Wow, someone's excited." Beca hummed against Chloe's ear, feeling the pool between her legs and smirking.

"Beca…" Chloe groaned. "Just fuck me." She demanded roughly, extending her own hand down and pushing Beca's fingers into her wet folds.

Beca needed no more encouragement, extending her trail of kisses down Chloe's chest and stomach as her fingers rubbed soft circles, her mouth bypassing where Chloe wanted it most, eliciting a groan from the other girl, as Beca kissed her way back up Chloe's thighs, waiting for a short yet painstaking moment before letting her mouth finally fall to Chloe's cunt, her fingers still rubbing circles as her tongue moved around Chloe's opening, causing Chloe to emit a muffled scream of pleasure when it finally slid in. It didn't take much more to finish Chloe off, the sensation being enough to drive her over the edge, her breathy scream being loud enough to shock even her.

It was a few moments before either spoke again, Beca crawling back up in the bed and wrapping herself around Chloe, letting their fingers entwine on top of Chloe's abdomen, both needing a chance to compose and relax themselves.

"So…" Beca ventured after a while, unsure of how to continue the sentence. "That was… amazing." She concluded after a while.

"Mmm." Chloe hummed in content agreement, turning her head to nuzzle into Beca's hair. "I have the best teaching methods." She joked after a while.

"Yea, I'm getting you to help me study from now on." Beca laughed along, reaching down with her free hand to pull the bed sheets that had somehow been kicked to the bottom of the bed up around them.

"That's completely fine by me." Chloe murmured, tightening her grip on Beca as the pair faded into a quiet slumber.


End file.
